The Boy
by JessieLvzColfer
Summary: This is what you get when you walk alone in the streets... Human!Blaine Ghost!Kurt


The night was dark, the only light around was coming from the flickering street lamp a few yards away, only Blaine didn't notice it, he was too captured in the pair of eyes across from him, they were an intense blue, with hints of green and flashes of gold. Who was this person? Or this thing, he moved closer, but the closer he moved, the further away they became, he stood still, still entranced in the eyes.

There was nobody, not that he could see anyway, it was hidden in the dark, away from the light. When he blinked, they came closer, just a few inches but far enough that he could notice, he was scared, who wouldn't be? A pair of eyes, staring directly at him, deep into his soul, discovering him and reading him.

He shivered at the thought of being so exposed, he started to walk backwards, but something stopped him, he couldn't move, and even if he tried, he knew he would fail.

"Who are you?" Blaine called out into the darkness, it echoed around the street, bouncing off the walls and hitting him straight in the face. But no one answered, instead the eyes just became darker and started to move closer. He saw a figure, in the corner of his eyes, he spun his head around quickly, wincing as he felt the crack in his neck.

"Who's there?" The fear was showing in his voice, it was shaky and uneven; he just wanted to get out.

His feet finally let him move, he started to walk to his car, knowing he would be more safer there, as he turned he felt something collided with his body and it sent him flying through the street, he fell hard on the ground, crying out in pain as his head made contact with the cold, stoned pavement.

"Leave me alone!" He clutched his head tightly, trying to get the pain to subside, but it didn't, his head started to throb and his vision was getting blurry and unfocused.

He blinked a few times, trying to focus, as he opened his eyes again, his vision was met with the eyes that he had been watching intently just a few minuet's ago, the ones that had been in his dreams, the ones that had been following him for weeks.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine felt like he was asking too many questions, but what else should he do? He was scared.

Suddenly the whole figure came into view, it was a tall lean boy, his skin was as white as porcelain, he was wearing a long white robe and there was a dim light shining behind him, his broad muscly shoulders where relaxed, all of his face features were sharp and his cheekbones were slim, and his lips where thin and pale pink. As he looked up into his eyes, he noticed that they were brighter, they sparkled in the night and they became a sea blue. This boy was magical.

"Don't worry sweet boy, we only want back what's rightfully ours" The boy talked with such emotion, his voice was a high pitched and smooth, he moved a little closer, his robe was blowing in the soft wind, he moved with such grace.

Blaine looked up confused, what the hell was going on? He couldn't rack his mind, was it a dream?

"S-stay away from me" Blaine tried to move back, away from the boy, but he couldn't move, he was stuck, again. He growled in frustration. "What the hell is happening?"

"Everything's ok, calm down sweet boy, it will be over soon" The boy moved even closer, so he was just brushing against him, Blaine shivered in fear and his eyes where wide.

Blaine felt a cold hand on his chest, he flinched at the touch and tried to back away, but again, he was trapped. He felt his breath shallowing and he was finding it hard to breathe, he was gasping for air as he looked up at the boy, he just smiled down at him like this was completely normal, what was he doing?

He felt it body go limp, he couldn't fight it even if he wanted to, he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, he fell back onto the gravel and closed his eyes, he felt a sudden rush of sparks and he winced in pain.

His eyes rolled back in his head and then there was nothing, the last thing he saw was the boys face smiling down at him, was he gone? Was he ever going to see his family or friends again? Was anyone going to find him? There was so many questions that he himself didn't know the answer to, all he knew is that he wasn't on earth anymore.


End file.
